Ashiteru
by TheOtaku Akatsuki
Summary: Yaoi, rated T possibly M, narusasu.. Naruto was beaten a left for dead, if it weren't for a certain ebony haired boy he would be dead. Now in a coma, he fights those who dares to hurt the blonde
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

He sat there in the rain, waiting..waiting for someone..anyone to come  
help him...just someone...  
-----  
Some miles away...heavy breathing can be heard and splashes of feet and  
water filled the heavy silence, the small puffs of hot air from the  
breaths of the said person, tall yet young and fit, black eyes, and ebony  
black hair, his heavy breathing explains that he has been running for  
some time, eyes glazed over with concern and worry for someone who is  
missing. As he kept running he saw ahead of him some thing bright and  
orange...he ran up to it and picked up the object, he examined it and saw  
some red splotches mixed into the orange giving it a dull color of rust.  
He clutched it in his hands and looked around wildly, then he saw a foot  
not too far away, he ran hoping that he wasn't too late.

The person ... who was missing was hiding under a tall oak tree in the  
middle of a forest, red splotches of blood staining his clothes and hair,  
rare blue eyes scarce of any emotiong except...if one looks close  
enough, one may see fear and hope, that someone may help him. Then, he heard  
heavy breathing and feet suddenly stopping in front of him , he tried  
to look but found it hard to move. The person suddenly hugged him, he  
felt hot tears slide down his face, and hot heavy breathing down his  
neck, arms tight around his shivering little form slowly but carefully  
picked him up and careful to not injured him anymore that he already is.

Before he can or may get a look at his rescuer, he saw blackness.

His rescuer saw this and quickened his steps and hurried to the  
hospital, in a hurry to save his teammate.

As he arrived at the hospital, he yelled for some help, every doctor  
and nurse there ran to see their patient, but when they saw who, they  
denied any help until the dark haired boy threatened to push a Chidori  
through their chest if they said no again. So they quickly did their job  
not wanting to be dead so soon.

Hours later the dark haired boy paced nervously outside of the room,  
waiting for the news of his friend. The door opened and he demanded to  
know what has happened, the doctor let him see for himself. When he came  
into the room he was shocked, there were machines everywhere, ones  
connected to his heart beats, one connected to his arm to transfer blood,  
there were bandages all over his small lithe form but one can tell that  
was a mummy...possibly dead boy under there, the blond hair which was  
previously stained with blood has been cleaned off...everything was white,  
except for the bright sun kissed hair, the only color that stood out of  
the plain white room. The dark haired boy edged closer to the bed and  
sat near a chair, and hanged his head in shame and guilt for not being  
there. Suddenly he heard laughter down the hallway, He pushed charka to  
his feet and attached himself to the ceiling and waited.

A pink and blonde entered the room and laughed at the state that the  
person on the bed was in. They laughed hard. Then the pink one said  
something along the lines of stupid and pathetic and should have died right  
then and there. They both laughed again and left the room, laughing the  
whole way out. He however was still on the ceiling and his charka started to

glow darkish purple, and his emotions started to get out of control, he was in rage.

He jumped down from up there..and walked up to the blonde boy, looked at him and sat down. He stayed there for some time...waiting for him to wake up soon. He hopes...hoped that he's okay.


	2. Bad news

Hello my fans: I got bad news,

**Important Notice. Help save FFN from unjust censorship!**

Here is the Petition to sign: www . change . (org) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also send emails to support email to show your support and please publish this when youwith the letter below.

show your support and sign on: forum . fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/11/#63726688

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Pokemaster12

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

theOtaku Akatsuki

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

SoulEmbrace2010

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Carnacki23

HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

sachaelle

RAW666

Darth Dragmorr

fg7dragon

Naruto Chaos Mage

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

The Infamous Man

lou2003us


End file.
